


夫人3

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	夫人3

【三】到底是谁吃了亏呢  
  
  
管家这一查，查出来的结果真是让人跌破眼镜。  
  
嫁过来的确实不是张家的嫡小姐，而是庶出的小少爷。张家对此也打死不认，毕竟当初也仅是指有婚约，又没有指定人选，是谁你娶我嫁也就完事了，哪来的纠缠不清。  
  
将军得知后也只是不屑一笑，张家依附朝野间的左派本就与他不合，当然不会让自个儿的宝贝女儿嫁入将军府，他早就有所预料却不曾想……  
  
眼前浮现起那日夫人含着泪的那双眼睛，心里也生出了愧疚之意，长长地叹了口气。  
  
到底还是牵连到了他人，委屈他了。  
  
“将军！张家欺人太甚，我们怎么能咽下这口气，吃下这个哑巴亏！”管家可不如将军淡定，气得在大堂里直跳脚。  
  
“吃亏？”闻言，将军倒是笑了，摸着下巴像是回想起了些什么，“我可没有吃亏。”  
  
那日清醒后，匆匆离开时仅是回头的一眼，他早已是满心惊艳。他的新娘子容貌哪里又比不上他人，姿容绝伦又身段勾人，特别是那段腰、两双腿勾得人心痒痒的，完全就是不可多得的小美人。他有哪里吃亏了，反倒还是误打误撞娶了个宝，这是小美人的脾气……有点冲罢了。  
  
将军下意识地摸了一把，前几天被夫人踹了一脚还酸痛的腰部，咧嘴嘿嘿一下后转身向着管家问道：“他怎么样了？病好点了吗？”  
  
“好点了，不过将军你倒是怎么把人弄成那个样子的？”管家心领神会，当然知道将军问的是谁，“在床上烧了两天，昨天才喂得进水。”  
  
“我……压着他一个晚上而已——不会那么严重吧？”  
  
“……”管家无语了，“夫人才十六，将军你是禽，呸！人吗？”  
  
“我当时喝醉了酒！”将军脸不红心不跳，理直气壮地说，下一句话说出来时语气却低了下来，“算了，我还是去看看他吧。”  
  
将军从那日之后一直不敢去看夫人，即使他实在是想得急了，也仅是趴在屋顶上远远地瞧一眼。他实在是害怕夫人见到他后还会想不开，拿着个什么东西抵着自个的脖子，那个场景真的太吓人了。  
  
这几天看是看了，远远地看，但看得见又摸不着，每次趴在屋顶上看着床上昏睡着的夫人因发烧烧得绯红的小脸，粉嫩的唇，无力地垂在床头纤软的葱指，将军都心痒难耐，恨不得马上从屋顶跳下去，把床上的人儿搂进怀里好好疼爱。  
  
而现在小美人应该想开了吧？将军心想道。他终于可以去见他的小心肝了。  
  
  
  



End file.
